jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallimimus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Gallimimus ' “Ingen's Ostrich-dino”' Gallimimus was among the first cloned dinosaurs in Jurassic Park. Although it is easily scared and always willing to run away as soon as danger is sensed, Gallimimus did cause a lot of trouble to the Jurassic Park keepers, specially because they wouldn´t allow them to get anywhere close to them to medicate them or performing health exams on them, and due to their incredible speed 60 mph it was very difficult to shoot tranquilizer darts to them even from a helicopter. Breed: Gallimimus Full Name: Gallimimus Ostrit-Avias Ingensis Native Home: Mongolia Time Period: '''Late Cretaceous, '''Lifespan: 35 years Status: Endangered Population: 8 Individuals Top Speed: 60 mph Ecological Niche: medium sized Omnivore Average Height: 6.3 feet Average Length: '13 feet '''Average Weight: ' 1000 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: they are very social animals they live in flocks of up to 100 members. Vocalization: T'''hey produce a unique brief, high-pitched scream as a warning call. They also make sounds only they can hear. '''Diet: Omnivore; While it does mostly feed on plants, fruits, and seeds throughout most of the year, during the breeding season Gallimimus will compliment its diet with the eggs and hatchlings of other dinosaurs (generally hadrosaurs). Gallimimus will also consume any small animal that can fit in its beak and swallow whole; such as snakes, leaves, seeds, mammals and lizards - when it can catch them. big insects such as grasshoppers seem to be their favorite meal. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna now the mainland Habitat: on isla nublar they can be found in the Gyrosphere Valley and the Gallimimus Valley. On Isla Sorna they are mostly found on the open plains with the other herbivore dinosaurs. They are usually found in the outer limits of the La Pradera, Palo Blanco And Sierra San Fernado plain’s forests. the survivors of Mount sibo came be found in the forests of Northern California. DNA Interpolation: (87.9%) pure Gallimimus DNA (12.1%) African reed frog DNA Predators: Gallimimus are an easy snack for almost all carnivores Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Mycotoxins, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Ammonia Poisoning, Avian Pox, Avian Influenza and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: During the mating season male Gallimimus use a complex dance to attract females, dancing in circles in a limited area, showing off their plumage and waving their neck around, which colors are more vivid and bright than normal. This is the only period of their lives in which is easier to distinguish males from females, unlike the rest of the time. Every male choose a spot in which to perform his dance, and if other males try to steal the spot, they fight one another with the claws in their feet and hands. Each gallimimus female likely lays up to 7 eggs at a time and they breed multiple times in their mating season (further increasing their gene-pool) I'd reckon that their population is roughly in the multi-hundreds. During the breeding season, Gallimimus migrate alongside the plains-dwelling hadrosaurs. They do not do this just to lay their own eggs however; Gallimimus flocks follow the migrating herds because they have long since learnt that a feast of hadrosaur eggs and hatchlings await them. This is the only time the Gallimimus become a true threat, and not all of the hadrosaurs are able to defend their nests. At least one egg and hatchling per nest are taken by a Gallimimus, aiding population control. With this abundance of food Gallimimus mate later in the season, after the baby hadrosaurs have all hatched and are still confined to their nests. Males fight over females by kicking at one another with their hind legs – a risky affair that has the capability of causing severe injuries. After mating females lay their eggs in nearby forested areas where they are relatively hidden by predators and where they are not in danger of being trampled by the hadrosaurs. Nests are communal – many females lay their eggs in a single nest and one sits on them while several others take turns in standing guard and visiting the nesting hadrosaurs to snatch a vulnerable nestling. During the breeding season Gallimimus eat practically nothing but eggs and infant hadrosaurs, and thanks to all the protein the juvenile Gallimimus hatch and grow quickly, being ready to join the adults just when the hadrosaur infants are big enough to leave the nest with their herds. Summary: Forty four Gallimimus were successfully recreated by InGen2 in the lab3 on Isla Sorna43 where they were parented and fed in captivity on the island. When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The twenty remaining bird-like dinosaurs were either set free by the workers or broke out on their own because the storm had damaged the fences. Gallimimus roamed freely across the island.4 The theropods had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine rich foods. They were known to have resided in the southeast of Isla Sorna coexisting with other herbivores Mamenchisaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Pachycephalosaurus. Galimimus also made up a good portion of the fauna of that region. The bones, like in all theropods, are hollow in order to reduce the overall weight of the body so that less energy is required to move and faster running speeds can be maintained. The eyes are located on the sides of its head, meaning that it doesn't possess binocular vision: this means that Gallimimus has a very wide field of view with which it has an easier time spotting threats, but lacks a detailed depth perception. Twenty-four Gallimimus were successfully recreated by InGen; The cloned Gallimimus move in flocks and have a color scheme that varies depending on an individual's age and gender. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, Gallimimus have pronated hands; because of a null allele created from the mutation and manipulation of its genes as well as the addition of frog, reptile, and bird DNA, the cloned Gallimimus lacks feathers. The males are bright orange and have darkened patterns of red and orange from head to tail, while the females are duller in color on most of the body having a peachy color along with shades of brown. Unlike the adults, the juveniles have an almost translucent mossy green color on their bodies and a diverse number of spots over them. They're mostly peaceful animals and tolerate human presence, but males can be territorial and aggressive: with their strong legs they can deliver powerful kicks which could seriously injure or even kill a potential attacker. The females, on the other hand, are more gentle and can be approached without problems. Gallimimus can be seen in the plains of Isla Nublar; seeing these dinosaurs moving like a flock of birds is a sight not to be missed. Gallimimus is a long legged, gracile dinosaur, with long feet and an absent hallux to allow for swift running. The neck is long and the head is small. It has very large eyes, and an elongated toothless beak. after trudging through the jungles of Nublar all morning, Alan Grant, Lex, and Tim find themselves in middle of a stampeding flock of the emu-like creatures, sprinting toward them at a speed of 40-60 miles per hour. Thankfully, Alan does the rational thing and leads the kids to hide under a log, while the Gallis jump over the top. And after the sound of stamping feet calms down, they soon see what was chasing the flock, none other than the queen of the island: REXY! Gallimimus’ sense of sight is highly acute and thus these dinosaurs are often the first to detect predators. Many different species of herbivorous dinosaur tolerate the presence of the Gallimimus for this reason. Gallimimus is easily spooked; a sudden movement from even a non-dangerous animal could potentially cause the entire flock to stampede, causing animals nearby to fly into a panic and follow suit.They live in flocks dominated by reproductive males, each one with a certain number of females according to its hierarchical position. Sometimes, if there are few reproductive females, the males can fight scratching at each other with their claws, and biting. Gallimimus has a visual acuteness ten times superior to that of humans, thus it often sees predators before other dinosaurs, and alerting of their presence with its unique call (a brief, high pitched scream). Because of this, many plant eaters form alliances with Gallimimus flocks. since the "indominus-incident" gallimimus have once again been roaming free across Isla nublar, but now their fate is the balance, because of Mount-Sibo.... Gallimimus are among the fastest animals on Sorna, capable of running at speeds of up to 55-60 mph. They stampede en masse and are incredibly agile, making it difficult for a predator to select a single individual within the moving flock. This is not to say that Gallimimus is defenceless - the toes of its feet are armed with strong, sharp claws and a captured or cornered individual will attempt to strike at its attacker with its powerful legs and feet, much akin to a cassowary. A single blow can kill a raptor. In addition to this, Gallimimus will attempt to lash out with its clawed hands and bite with its sharp beak. Jurassic World's Gallimimus Valley is a large exhibition devoted to these wonderful dinosaurian speedsters. With large, open paddocks, the Gallimimus are allowed to flock over pristine habitat. As one of the park's most non-picky eaters, staff barely have to pay attention to them except for their babies, which preferably are raised by people can be interacted with in the Jurassic World Petting Zoo. When not running from one side of their paddock to the other, the Gallis are most often seen grazing, or even browsing on the various tropical foliage found growing near the fences. Guests often remark on how cute and fluffy the dinosaurs are, despite them being able to tower over even the tour tram that passes by the valley. Gallimimus overall are very well-tempered animals, and prefer to run from combat for the most part, though there was one story where a keeper was kicked mostly uninjured while trying to trade out eggs in one female's nest. On Sorna, these animals number in the hundreds. In fact, there are so many that steps needed to be taken to control their numbers to the best of Jurassic Park's ability on this later. Though they are a good source of meat for predators, Gallimimus can outrun most, and so very little predation on the species occurs. In 2008 though film footage from a rather brave team showed an adult female T. rex preying on a Galli that she had ambushed as the herd ran near a pocket forest on the plains. Unusual prey for the large predator, but an amazing account. They run in flocks of up to a hundred or so animals. Eating anything from plants to small reptiles to insects to eggs, these fast-breeding dinosaurs are preyed upon by a wide range of animals, but their populations remain high thanks to their incredible speed - a Gallimimus at a dead sprint can easily outpace a cheetah and keep running for over four and a half hours. Gallimimus was an obvious candidate to be one of the first dinosaurs to be cloned due to its nonthreatening behavior and small, toothless beak. At first size estimates were underestimated by the park's scientists and some individuals ended up growing 3 meters longer than expected. This dinosaur was noted for its flocking behavior and highly organized formations. In those formations it has been recorded that the alpha is always in the center with all others surrounding him to protect him. They are exceptional runners able to keep at a pace of 80mph for long distances. This made it difficult for vets to treat disease and made it easier for other dinosaurs to get infected. They are mostly herbivorous but will not pass up insects or bits of meat from time to time. They communicate through high pitched sounds that only they can pick up. They were at first being debated on weather they should free roam the park but they grew to big to be able to. They were easily scared and are very dangerous if stressed out and having them near a crowd of visitors would do stress them out. If they get stressed they would kick, peck or bite the visitors. in terms of how they fit into Isla Sorna's Ecosystem, they seem to occupy a gazelle-like niche, being common enough to make an easy snack, but fast enough as to not be an easy catch. One thing that eye-witneses like Alan Grant have noted is that, in respones to predators like Ingen’s tyrannosaur, they‘ll run as a tightly packed “flock.”And just like the birds found on mainland, they are sometimes known for changing direction as a group as well. most likely it is a method of avading the predato through sharp, narrow turnings. Despite looking like an enormous ostrich and showing many behavior traits one would associate with emu, some ingen workers found out that after learning to manage them, they don’t, feed like an ostrich. They soon found that the gallimimus beak was very rough on the inside, rather like a sythe. And later found out that there feeding habits were rather like that of a duck, whether it is filtering the algae of water or gathering around bird-feed on the ground. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: Sadly these beautiful anmals were wiped out by mount sibo though rumors state that 60 individuals are were saved and are now roaming california. there are also some Gallimimus still on isla sorna some of the few individuals Left behind Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors